User authentication is often performed prior to granting user access to a system. Typically, user authentication involves accessing previously stored user information, such as user identification information and/or user biometric data, and comparing the previously stored user information with information that a user provides in connection with an access request. Systems that perform user authentication store user information in a data storage device. Prior to requesting authorization, users enroll with the system by providing user information to be stored.